villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Future Boys from the Dwarf
The Future Boys from the Dwarf are the sole antagonists from the Red Dwarf episode Out of Time. They also appear in the flashback in Tikka the Ride. They are actually the original crew of Red Dwarf, but 15 years older. During that time, their personalities changed dramatically. The Future Crew Dave Lister It is unknown Lister would actually looks like in fifteen years, as he had an accident (not specified in the episode), causing he is only a glowing brain attached to electrodes inside of the jar. However, he still can communicate. Arnold Rimmer Although being a hologram, Rimmer visibly gets older and is really overweight. His hair is graying, he has a mustache and big bushy eyebrows. He also changed his jacket, which is now yellow instead of blue. The Cat The Cat's biggest problem is baldness. He is already bald on top and large piece of hair come out out why he combs his hair. Also, his hair is longer and gray now. He is dressed in red, except his jacket which is red. Kryten Kryten changed his outlook completely. He now wears a blue leisure suit and a turtleneck sweater. He also has a toupee and fake eyebrows to mask himself when they travel time. History ''Out of Time'' The major breakthrough in lives of Red Dwarf crew is when they get a time drive. They start to travel time and meeting various people from the history. However, as they are always welcomed with open arms, they soon become comfortable and get lazy. They are overweight, lethargic and Kryten gets a toupee not to look so markedly. Also, something bad happens to future Lister, so he is only a brain inside of a jar. He isn't a human anymore, but still can communicate. While traveling time, the future crew slowly change their opinion to evil and injustice. They want luxury and it is something that usually only powerful people have... and not every powerful man in history is good. Starting with the Hapsburgs, the Borgias and Louis XVI of France, they end up befriending with Adolf Hitler who is "absolute hoot". They also play the game of mixed doubles with Herman Goering who is "a bit dodgy" for a change. However, their time drive gets broken and they can only travel forward. That is the reason why they jump into the period when they meet their past selves (and our crew) in order to copy some components from their drive. The past Kryten orders the crew to be in the upper deck while their future selves will be on the board, avoiding the mutual meeting and possible shock. When the future crew enters the Starbug, the only shocked one is Kryten, both by their new look and behavior. He is completely terrified when he finds out what they are using the time drive for. Meanwhile, Lister hacks into the security cameras and hears everything. Disgusted and angry from their future selves, he rushes down with a bazookoid and forces the future crew to leave Starbug, almost shooting future Rimmer. They obey him reluctantly, but it isn't the end at all. Shortly after the future crew gets on their own Starbug, they send a message to their past selves, threatening to blast them out the sky if they don't give them their time drive. However, the past crew refuses. The future crew turns again their own selves, ignoring the fact they will also die if they kill them, and starts shooting at them, killing Lister, the Cat and Kryten. Rimmer as a hologram is still alive when he suddenly gets an idea. He grabs a bazookoid, runs to their time drive and destroys it in the same moment when Starbug is completely blown up. ''Tikka the Ride'' The crew is revived again and as we learns from a record by Lister, when the Starbug was destroyed, it means its crew and the time drive were destroyed, too. Said simply, there were no crew that could become the future crew in the future and return in time to kill their past selves. So nothing like the attack never happened. Quotes Trivia * Rimmer is a hologram, so he shouldn't get older. In the previous episode Rimmerworld, he looks the same after 600 years. On the other side, he could reprogrammed his appearance (as he also does with his clothes) or simply got older when he becomes too lazy. Category:Red Dwarf Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Alter-Ego Category:Murderer Category:Sadists Category:Twin/Clone Category:Teams Category:Delusional Category:Greedy Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Blackmailers Category:Addicts Category:Extremists Category:Incompetent Category:Stalkers Category:Deceased Category:Partners in Crime